primals_privatefandomcom-20200214-history
Vs. Charmander!
It's dark outside in the Hidden Village, the sounds of the wind brushing the leaves on the trees only being heard. A silhouette resembling a salamander appears, quickly running away from a house. It trips on a twig on the ground, creating a loud "snap" sound. The silhouette starts to run on its hands and feet, jumping through a bush. The silhouette's face is lit up by the fire on its tail, revealing to be an orange Pokémon: Charmander. (Charmander): (Weakly) Char... Charmander crawls along the dirt trail, finding a large boulder. It struggles to climb onto the boulder, having to climb a tree and jump onto it. Charmander closes its eyes, wrapping its hot tail around his body. (Charmander): (Weakly cries) Char... Char... mander. Charmander's fire on its tail becomes smaller. Scene Kyle is sitting on a bench in the Pokémon Center, looking at the ground with shame. Stephanie approaches him, with Butterfree flying behind her. (Stephanie): What's the matter? (Kyle): (Sighs) Pikachu. I let him down yesterday, and now he's the one suffering for this. (Stephanie): Don't put yourself down! You did great, and won the gym badge! (Kyle): At what cost? My best friend being injured? (Stephanie): (Grits her teeth) You didn't try to get him hurt! It's not your fault Pikachu was shocked back and suffered from a poor condition against Lt. Surge! Snap out of it, Kyle! Pikachu wouldn't want you like this, beating yourself all up for this! Kyle sighs again, before lifting his head up. He gives a faint smile, as he hears a bell ring. A Nurse Joy strolls over to him, smiling. (Nurse Joy): (Smiles) Pikachu's been healing, and isn't exhausted or injured anymore! (Pauses) But... He's feeling pain from his own electrical attacks and will need to sit on the bench for a while. (Kyle): Can I see him? (Nurse Joy): Actually, Pikachu can travel with you now! (Stephanie): Kyle, that's great! (Turns to Nurse Joy) Will he be able to battle? (Nurse Joy): Not for a few days, but by the time he's able to battle it'll feel like it's been less than a couple of days! Kyle pushes himself off of the bench he was sitting on, walking alongside Nurse Joy and Stephanie. Nurse Joy opens backdoors that take them to a hallway with multiple rooms, and Nurse Joy enters door '493'. Pikachu is lying on a bed, when his ears twitch upon the arrival of Kyle and he springs into his arms. (Kyle): (Laughing) Pikachu, how are you? (Pikachu): (Licks his face) Pika! Kyle hugs Pikachu, walking out of the room with Stephanie. (Nurse Joy): Thank you for waiting! We hope to see you again! As Kyle exits the room, he stops, thinking over what she had just said. (Kyle): What?! Scene Stephanie is leading the group, holding a map between her hands while Butterfree flies beside her to warn her of obstacles. Kyle and Pikachu are walking behind Stephanie. The route they're traveling is wide, going straight most of the time. Trees surround the route, shielding some of the downpouring rain. There's a light brush of wind pushing against Kyle, Stephanie, Pikachu, and Butterfree. (Stephanie): So this is Route 6. (Kyle): Where's the nearest gym? (Stephanie): Well, we can go to Saffron City which is nearby or to Cerulean City which is a bit farther and will take three days. (Kyle): (Widens eyes) Three days?! (Stephanie): Yeah, to Saffron City it'll take about a day and a half at most. (Kyle): So we're walking a day and a half? (Stephanie): (Glares) You know what I mean! Kyle snickers while Pikachu crawls up his body, perching himself on Kyle's shoulder. (Kyle): How long has it been? Stephanie looks down at her watch. (Stephanie): About an hour. Kyle sighs, looking down at the floor. He drags his foot forwards, hitting a medium-sized rock and stumbling forwards, nearly ramming into a boulder and falling onto his face. Pikachu jumps off of Kyle at the last second, snickering. He hears a buzzing sound come from Butterfree. (Kyle): (Turns red) It's not funny! (Stephanie): (Looks at Butterfree) Butterfree, what is it? Butterfree flies over to the boulder, pointing with its foot at an orange salamander-like Pokémon on there. Pikachu stops snickering, looking up at the large boulder in front of Kyle. There was the salamander-like Pokémon resting on it, its flame on its tail notably small. Stephanie touches the Pokémon's neck with two fingers, checking for a pulse. She rests her fingers there for about three seconds, before pulling it back and holding her now hot fingers. (Stephanie): The... Pokémon's pulse is slightly high, and given the fact that it has a fire for a tail it is very hot. Like touching the oven kind of hot. (Kyle): I think it's sick, we should take it to the Pokémon Center. (Charmander): (Weakly) Char... Char... Kyle takes off his black and red jacket, revealing a white undershirt. He wraps it around the Pokémon's body, hugging it against his chest. (Stephanie): I think I know what it is! When I was a kid, I watched those little videos Professor Oak had where he'd introduce the starters, and one of them was a Charmander! He said it has a fire on its tail, and if the fire is extinguished the Charmander can die! Kyle's eyes widen, as he starts running through the rain. He bolts forward as fast as his legs can take him, nearly stumbling forwards. He holds onto the Charmander tightly, making sure not to rock it and cause any more damage to it. (Kyle): Come on, go faster... Run, Kyle, run! Kyle sprints as fast as he can, spotting Vermilion City in the far off distance. It starts raining, the downpour of rain brushing against Kyle's body and the jacket wrapped around Charmander. Kyle's messy hair becomes wet, covering his eyes as he recklessly continues to run. (Kyle): Al... Most.... There! Kyle stops, standing in Vermilion City now. He sees the Pokémon Center, perched on a small hill. Sighing, Kyle dashes towards the center. Scene Stephanie and her Butterfree are standing beside Kyle in front of a hospital bed where Charmander is being hospitalized by Nurse Joy, the former holding Pikachu in her arms as the electric mouse Pokémon plays with her. (Stephanie): Is Charmander okay? (Nurse Joy): (Sighs) ... It's hard to say, but his fire won't go out anymore. (Kyle): That means he won't... Die, right? Nurse Joy sighs again, lowering her head. (Nurse Joy): The chances he will survive is slim to none, at 16 percent. Kyle's mouth widens in surprise, as he tips his hat. Tears start to well in his eyes, running down his face and reaching his chin before the tears become little droplets and fall. (Stephanie): Is there anything we can do to help? My Butterfree maybe can - (Nurse Joy): No. Charmander will only be able to pull through if his will is strong enough. (Kyle) Don't say that! He can, and he will! I believe in him one hundred percent!